High Scale
High Scale is the 13th episode in Season 1 of The Garfield Show. Synopsis After Garfield's checkup with Liz, he is ordered to lose two pounds, accorded by a talking scale. Plot One Day, Jon was looking at his portrait of Liz and says he hasn't seen her for days, then says to Garfield to go to the vet to test him. At the vet, there is nothing wrong about Garfield and Liz decides to show Garfield the scale, to see how much Garfield weighs. Once he was placed on the scale, Garfield was jolted after it said rude things about him. Liz said he has to lose two pounds before the end of the week or has no choice to take him to the Cat Spa. But unfortunately, Garfield at the Cat Spa has a long strict diet. He then asks if he can still eat lasagna, pizza, pork fried rice and bacon wrapped in bacon, and Liz responds by showing him a video about the spa. Jon and Garfield disagree and Liz made him a deal, while they both shudder. Garfield them eats Liz's lunch because of the video. Later, Garfield later anticipates the lasagna, ribs, Chinese food and chocolate cream pie, also roast beef, with a side of roast beef, with a third helping of his second helping...until he gets a lettuce leaf from Jon. He licks the leaf, then eats it by disapproval, he also looks for food in the fridge, while Jon calls with Liz. Jon witnesses him with the leaf covered with whipped cream and chocolate sauce, Jon hangs up on Liz and gets angry with Garfield. He goes to the scale, and it says he gains another pound. Garfield has to lose 3 pounds, and he has to go to sleep. Garfield is at the Cat Spa, in a black-and-white horror style. He is at the spa, where he was trapped like in Jail and tries to escape, and finds the cat from the video. The cat says the nurse doesn't like the cats scream in terror, and warns him not to tell him about what cats do in the spa. The cat reveals that it was him, while Garfield gets scared and pleas for Jon. He tries to get a grip, but the nurse appears. She then makes him lose weight like eating a pea, drinking a drop of water, and doing exercises. Every time he does that, he goes to the scale a few times, before terribly the scale comes to life, evolving into a scary one eyed scale with eight legs that chases him and assaults him with quotes like sitting around the house, Garfield hates the insults, and Garfield traps him by closing the doors before him, until the scale pops up in front of him, making Garfield scream. It says to him that ALL his "friends" are here, even though Garfield doesn't see any of his "friends" and the scale shows him his friends (pizza, ice cream, pie, cake, cheese, roast beef, and even lasagna). It only shows a talking rib, a talking Chinese food, a talking ice cream, a talking pizza, a talking pie, a talking loaf of bread and a talking lasagna (similar to the lasagna in Pasta Wars), saying they're ALL his friends. The "friends" said that they're his friends to Garfield and he backed away from the "friends" and the scale, until he fell down below into the dark abyss behind him, screaming. Garfield wakes up from his nightmare, and realizes he has to lose weight, now. Jon was calling Liz, asking her what he needs to do, and sees Garfield exercising and Odie as his coach. Jon sure he has lost 2 pounds, and finally, the scale says he still needs to lose two pounds, as the scale laughs evilly. Jon was confused why it happened, and revealed that he mistakenly put from the "Pussycat" section to the "Parakeet" section. Garfield was angry about this, and scares Jon away. He then decides to deliver the scale to the zoo, tests an elephant, and the scale overloads. Garfield then tells a lesson to the viewer about exercise, and the episode ends. Major Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Liz Wilson (First Appearance) *Talking Scale (First Appearance) Minor Characters *Nurse Maggie *Hector *Nurse Psycho *Talking Pizza *Talking Ice Cream *Talking Pie *Talking Cake *Talking Cheese *Talking Roast Beef *Talkng Lasagna *Odie Trivia *This is the first time that Garfield went for a checkup, the second time is The Last Word. Category:Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:Articles without images Category:The Garfield Show Episodes